Dark Dawn
by NickChow
Summary: The most powerful triads of the known world are joining hands to accomplish domination of Asia. The world's leaders have set up a team of five highly elite members to take down the triad's intentions. Alex Rider seems to be a man for the job. But will he agree to come back to all the hurt, turmoil and betrayal?
1. Prolouge

The people making up the morning rush hour congestion were thinning out. They had either got to their workplaces or respective destinations. There were still visibly a few people rushing to work, presumably late.

A shrill police siren pierced the crisp morning silence. Then, the police car was seen, sirens wailing above head. A Rolls-Royce Phantom with a yellow registration plate numbered AA1 followed closely behind.

To top it off, an armored special forces vehicle trailed behind, siren lights blazing quietly. Inside, oblivious to the public, were five highly trained VIPPU (VIP protection unit members) or more fondly known as G4 , with Glock 17, Heckler and Koch MP5K and it's PDW variant.

To those who witnessed, it was just someone important getting to the place he needed to be in a hurry, but it was more to that.

The person in question was actually the Magistrate of High Court Mr. Leung Chin Wai and he was in fact going to a court hearing that could change Hong Kong as we know it.

The outcome of his decision may even change the course of the world.

Not even Mr. Leung knows it but the leaders of the world are all on their way to or already at a high security meeting in a high security office building in downtown Kowloon.

To the world, the meeting had never even taken place. The various presidents have never even left their country. The cars used to transport the ministers and presidents are all under strict surveillance before being allowed to fetch the VIPs from the Hong Kong International Airport a few blocks down.

One of the first to arrive was acting head of MI6 UK, Mrs. Tulip Jones or rather, just Mrs. Jones.

The police car swerved a corner into Queensway, Admiralty. The driver recognized another VIPPU armored vehicle parked down by the curb, siren lights flashing. It was G4 Unit 334, vehicle driven by Tony Cheng. They have all from briefed.

No 38, a 20 storey building, also known as High Court of Hong Kong, loomed just a few blocks down the road.

The Unit 334 vehicle started up and sped ahead of the entourage, sirens switched on, it's shrill wailing competing with that of the police escort vehicle. Then, he drifted and turned a full 180 degrees.

The highly trained police officers in the front and behind the Rolls Royce instantly recognized the sudden twist of events and whipped out their weapons and began firing futilely at Unit 334's bulletproof windscreens.

As if on cue, the Unit 334 accelerated head on into the police car. The two officers in the car died instantly, the whole front of the car dented and swung to the side of the road effortlessly, with their guns still in their hands.

The unit 334 vehicle reversed and accelerated again, this time into the Rolls Royce. Both cars are armored, thus the loud shrieking metal sound followed by the deafening sound of collision.

By this time, traffic had stopped and the officers from the G4 vehicle behind had already alighted and taken positions. Two streets down, four more Special Duties Unit police vehicles were speeding to the site, sirens screaming for cars to make way.

Down in HQ in Arsenal Street, the Commissioner of Police was giving green light for the two helicopters borrowed from the Air Force for standby to take off. In under 3 minutes they would reach the scene and start firing.

Back on Queensway, the three SDU police cars have reached and joined the G4 Unit in combat. The Rolls Royce was in bad shape and the Unit 334 vehicle was still ramming it.

The Rolls Royce stopped it's engine. Two G4 force members ran out of the vehicle with their guns unlocked, spraying the Unit 334 car. The other two in the back ran back to their line with Mr. Leung in tow.

They made it behind the cover of a SDU police car before the Phantom burst in to flames. The two G4 officers that were providing cover for Mr. Leung to escape were thrown back by the explosion.

"Hurry! Into the car!" a masked SDU officer gestured to the SDU police car. He climbed in, too shocked to talk and pulled the door shut.

The officer that asked him to enter the car, climbed in and drove in the opposite direction of the mayhem. Behind them, a second explosion ensued. The air force helicopters have finally taken down the hijacked Unit 334 vehicle.

Mr. Leung turned back to look at the billowing black smoke that rose up from both wrecks as the doors locked. "What the…" He turned back to the front to see the driver pull down his ski mask.

"Long time no see Mr. Leung" the so-called officer snarled.

"Dragon-lord!" Mr. Leung instantly recognized the most powerful triad leader in all of Asia. After all, he was the one who put Dragon-Lord behind bars five years ago.

His murderer's name was the last words Mr. Leung uttered as Dragon Lord pulled out a Desert Eagle semi-automatic pistol and fired at him twice. Once in the head, one in the heart. Pin-point precision shots.

A blinking red light on the giant radar of Special Operations Room in the Police Force HQ beeped off. Mr. Leung, magistrate of the High Court of Hong Kong, was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

"Good afternoon Honorary Presidents and Ministers." a man with pencil-thin eyebrows greeted the thirty VVIPs seated in the oval shaped conference room at the top floor of a commercial office tower in the downtown district of Kowloon, Hong Kong.

" It is my utmost regret to have you all come here in such a short notice and I apologize beforehand." He gestured and a technician switched on the slideshow display. "I am Mr Lee Sang Chean. My department is the A1 unit, the top in the Hong Kong Secret Service."

"I am sure you all have the time to read the file I sent for you on your way here and know exactly what is the cause of your presence." He tapped on the display of his iPhone and a man's picture showed up on the slide.

The man was bald Chinese man, looked to be in his late fifties with a dragon emblazoned on his scalp where hair should have gone. His lips were twisted into an evil snarl. His eyes burned with hatred. Even from the picture, you can see he was overwhelmingly powerful and supremely sly.

"This is whom we are concerned about. He is the reason you are all here. His name is just known as Mr Lau. There is no other records regarding him. We don't even know his full name." Mr Lee's brows creased up at the thought of the anonymity of the man.

" He was arrested in 2007 for involvement in triad activities. In fact, he is the head of White Lotus, the most powerful triad in the world and therefore known as the Dragon-lord. It was under unlikely circumstances that we arrested him, drunk in a bar near Tseun-Wan."

"When arrested, he had thirty-two of his men with him. He was prosecuted in High Court magistrated by Mr Leung Chin Wai. He was then placed in Shek Pik Prison, a maximum security institution with his name just being Lau."

"We placed him in red room. A room with red concrete walls, 5m thick and the only entrance is a safe door. Inside the room is a bulletproof glass casing suspended my magnetic force. That is where Lau was held. Above and below the floor where Lau was held were tungsten carbide plates."

The Japanese Defense Minister spoke up: "Tungsten is resistant to acids and is only attacked by hydrofluoric acid or nitric acid with a hardness of up to ~9 in the Mohs scale. It's melting point 2870 degrees Celsius. Toughest in the world. Most certainly undrillible"

Mr Lee showed a face of awe. "That's right. That's what we thought. Five days later, the whole plate was removed. The dragon-lord escaped, killing almost half of the police force assigned to the jail."

" In the following week, five Emergency Vehicles were taken as hostages with all officers still inside. The dragon-lord then sent HQ a warning. Stay out of their paths and they will stay out of ours. The acting Commissioner agreed to the pact, the vehicles were released and we have never heard from Lau since. That was until yesterday."

"Around 1600GMT hours yesterday, my team member, upon conducting cross-referential activity search on high-security Ip addresses, found out something vital."

"The triad bosses and gangster heads from all over the world are having a meeting in Switzerland next Thursday. All of them are compulsory to attend or they are to be hunt down and exterminated." Mr Lee tapped his iPhone again as the slide changed and another man's picture appeared.

"All of them confirmed their presence within 2 hours, all except one man." Mr Lee looked pained to say this. " Lee King Tsong, second in command of Lau was to represent Lau and the whole of White Lotus to attend. Except he was to be prosecuted in High Court by the same man that prosecuted his head, Mr Leung Chin Wai, head magistrate of the High Court of Hong Kong."

"Lee King Tsong is a cunning man and has almost all of the capabilities of his head. He is in fact, the second most powerful non-governmental man of Hong Kong behind Lau. His lies are the most cunning you will ever come across. His IQ score is rated at 163. He is never known to crack under pressure."

"Given the low-to none profile of triad bosses and their non-existence on paper, you know this, how?" the President of France spoke up.

"Simple, he is my son." Mr. Lee replied, nonchalantly.

"The issue is" Mr. Lee continued " the black societies of the world, are planning on domination over the whole of a continent. The continent in question is overtaking all other continents in terms of productivity, wealth and population. It is rising to be the most powerful continent in the known-world."

"They are planning to take over Asia."


	3. Chapter 2

"We need a super-elite field team of five to complete various missions in taking down the meeting. The army and police is just help and nothing more to us given the current circumstances. We are talking about dealing with a force that could just wipe out a whole police force within months." Mr. Lee gestured for the technician to switch off the projector and leave the room.

The slideshow cut off, casting a dark shade on Mr. Lee's face. All thirty VVIPs looked at him sturdily, thoughts going off in their heads.

"FBI USA requesting permission to speak up." A sun glassed FBI agent spoke up.

"Permission granted." Mr. Lee authorized.

Another man, around his fifties, spoke up: "We are requesting authorization to send in one of our agents. Agent Charles Brunswick, age 36. Successfully accomplished five high-priority missions with a team of seven. Has black belts in Karate, Taekwando, Wing-Chun and has mastered the art of street fighting. His problem solving and tactical strategizing skills are the best in the force."

Mr. Lee looked deep in thought as those present mumbled incessantly among themselves. " We need more than half of present members to agree to decide whether it is to be."

Only two objections were raised, thus the first member of the superhero-like excellence team was decided.

After two hours, the first four members were decided, after seventeen rejects. Agent Charles, from FBI USA, Tomoyuki Iroshita from the Secret Service of Japan, Viktor Alexei of Russian Foreign Intelligence Service, and Yeo Eugene from ASIS, Australia's secret service.

"Permission to speak up, Mr. Lee." Mrs. Jones said in calm, somber demeanor.

"Yes. Go ahead." Mr. Lee's sharp tone indicating nothing of the boredness he should have felt in the three hour long high security meeting.

"I have an agent to recommend. Our agent has completed 9 missions in total for our country, even aid the American CIA in stopping the Alexei Sarov world domination plot and the Ark Angel case, and the Australian ASIS to name a few." She glanced over at the head of CIA USA, who nodded in approval.

"And this, agent, his personal details?" Mr. Lee was amazed, as were all the presidents and ministers present.

"Actually, he is currently out of the picture as we have decided to rest him for good, but I think in this case, it's worth mentioning him." Mrs. Jones said in a hushed tone, her voice full of doubt.

"His details, please?" Mr. Lee was getting impatient. He would not let this wonder get away so easily. He knew this was the right man for the last spot on the team.

Mrs. Jones sounded unsure as she stuttered "Agent Alex Rider. All his loved ones are deceased, parents John Rider and Helen Beckett, uncle Ian Rider, housekeeper Jack Starbright. He is currently residing with Edward Pleasure in the United States, his new legal guardian after Jack passed."

"How old is he?" Mr. Lee commented as he tried his best to hide his glee. He was 100% sure this was the man for the team as so were all present, amazement lighting up their faces, acknowledgement on the faces of the CIA and ASIS members.

"As to-date, he is 16 years 3 months and 29 days old." Mrs. Jones said as she looked at her phone.

Everyone except for M16, CIA USA and ASIS agents was shocked, even Mr. Lee, who maintained his cool throughout the whole meeting. The highly-professional bunch of people finally couldn't control their feelings and emotions, what they had just heard. Cries of injustice, child labor, some, amazement.

"Order!" Mr. Lee shouted, to immediate silence.

"Bring him in." said Mr. Lee without bothering to ask wheth


End file.
